Dragon's Desire
by Cherry Majo
Summary: After Jellal steals Erza away from Natsu, Natsu is furious and goes to get her back. Natsu makes the first move on Erza when she refuses to talk to anyone or let anyone near her. Warning: Not for Jellal lovers or Jerza shippers. Slight OC. Rated M for language and lemons. NatsuXErza one-shot


**Hi! I'm Eleven and this is my first fanfiction! After watching Natza at the Tower of Heaven，I was inspired to write my own fanfiction about it. I'm really sorry if you don't find it that good, it's my first time. Thank you for reading!**

"It's poisoned." Jellal said calmly.

"Jellal... what did you just say?" Erza whispered. "Y-you...bastard..." Erza crumpled to the ground. Jellal sighed and picked up the limp body of the knight. _I'm sorry, Erza. It was the only way. I can't let that fucking dragon-slayer get in the way of my plans for Erza!_ Jellal walked out of the room, smirking. _Finally... she's ALL mine._

"Guys! Has anyone seen Erza? She hasn't come back to Fairy Hills for a few days now!" Levy shouted across the noise. "What? Erza's missing?" Lucy yelled. "Why didn't you say sooner?" Levy sighed. "I thought she just went on a break but she would never just leave like that!" Gray stood up, pushing his chair back. "I say we wait. What if Erza really just left on a job or something?" The guild burst into chaos again. Sitting at a corner of the guild hall with his face dark was none other than Natsu. "RAGGGHHH!"

A torrent of blazing hot flames engulfed Natsu, drawing the attention of the guild. Natsu raised a flaming fist and smashed the table into smithereens. Wood pieces flew everywhere. "Stop Natsu! You're going to destroy everything!" The guild tried in vain to stop Natsu. Gray stepped forward. "Hey, flame brain! Whaddya think you're doing?" It did nothing but enrage the dragon slayer even more. His flames of fury grew hotter and hotter by the second."ERZAAA!" Natsu roared and smashed the wall before running out.

"Wow...what's wrong with him?" Gajeel remarked. Mira giggled. "Ooh, looks interesting. The dragon and the knight. Interesting..."

 _Where am I? What is this place?_ Erza opened her eyes. She was tied up by chains that she recognized as one of Jellal's magic spells. "Jellal?" she asked dazedly. Her memories came flooding back. "You poisoned me. Why?" Jellal chuckled. "That annoying pink haired teammate of yours was getting in my way." Now Erza looked confused. "What way?" Jellal cackled evilly and suddenly appeared beside Erza. "You'll know soon enough, my darling," he crooned, stroking her cheek, causing shivers down her spine. "No! Wait! You don't mean..." Erza stuttered. Jellal smirked. "Right." He slowly licked the side of her neck, Erza struggling to get away. Just as he was about to tear away her shirt, the door to the room was slammed open. "N-Natsu?" Erza breathed. The salmon haired dragon slayer narrowed his eyes at the sight of them. "It was you?" Natsu asked, a fire burning in his eyes. "JELLAL!" The two men rushed at each other, both determined to win. "I'll crush you from the start! **Pleiades**!" Six rays of light fell from the sky, aiming for Natsu. The dragon slayer successfully managed to dodge five of them, however the sixth ray of light landed a direct hit on him. "NATSU!" the redhead screamed, fearing the worst.

Jellal laughed and stepped closer to Erza, his warm breath sending shivers down her back. "Don't you lay a finger on my girl, you bastard!" Natsu yelled, the temperature around him rising drastically. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try." Jellal rubbed his hands up and down on Erza's left inner thigh, causing her to blush. Flames of fury engulfed NatsuScales like a dragon's started to form on Natsu. "Dragon Force? T-That's impossible!" Erza whispered, her eyes widening. _Wait, if I distract Jellal, Natsu will be able to land a direct hit on him! It's a risk I'll have to take, but I'm willing to do it._ Erza cooed to Jellal, "Come at me boy. I'm waiting." She winked. Jellal grinned and grabbed her waist. Natsu

growled. " **Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"** Natsu roared as he charged at Jellal at blinding speed that rivaled that of a dragon's. _It's even faster than Wendy's Dragon Flight?_ Erza thought as she watched Natsu behind Jellal. "RAGGHHH! THIS IS FOR ERZA!!" Jellal's limp and lifeless body flew across the room and hit the wall with a sickening thud.

Erza heaved a sigh of relief as the chains that bound her vanished. However, she still felt regretful for Jellal. She looked up to face a panting but grinning Natsu. "Let's head back to the guild, eh?" He offered his hand. Erza blushed and allowed him to help her up. "Alright. Let's go."

"Erza!"

"What the hell happened?"

"What did Natsu do to end up in such a state and you..." Lucy trailed off as she stared at the knight's ragged outfit. Erza quickly explained everything to her curious and worried guildmates.

"Jellal? I thought he had changed!" Levy said, eyebrows furrowing.

"That motherfucker's dead? I hate to say this, but great job Natsu!" Gajeel yelled, patting an iron hand on Natsu's back, making him wince. "Oi, Gajeel! Since when were you so strong again?" The iron dragon slayer cackled. "Since forever!" The guild laughed and went back to its normal state.

"Where's Master?" Erza questioned Mira. "Oh, he went on a guild masters' conference. He should be back in two days though." Erza smiled. "Thanks Mira." She started to walk away when the silver haired barmaid stopped her. "Here. Your cake." She smiled sweetly. "Any naughty things between you two?" Mira wiggled her eyebrows. "W-what? Natsu and I? Never!" Erza blushed a deep crimson red as she thought of what Natsu had called her previously. Mira giggled. "Oh alright, you can go now." The redhead sighed in frustration and headed back to Fairy Tail. Little did she know that Natsu's eyes were on her the whole time and he had heard their conversation.

"H-hey Mira! Do you mind if we could talk in a more private spot?" Natsu gestured. They went to the back of the bar. "So Natsu, what did you want to talk about?" Natsu blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "W-well, it's about Erza. She has been avoiding me since the incident. Do you think that you could help me talk to her?" Mira nodded. "Sure, I will." Natsu grinned and walked out.

Erza sighed as she let the warm water flow down her back. She crossed her arms over her breasts. _Ugh, what is going on with me? I need to stop being so sensitive!_ Over the past few days, Erza had refused to let anyone near her or even talk to anyone. Suddenly, she froze as she heard the door open. Erza got out of the shower and wrapped herself with a bathrobe. "Who's there?" She summoned a sword and sent it back when she saw it was only Mira. "What do you want?"

Mira laughed. "Natsu wanted me to come talke to you. He wants to meet you later at the bridge at seven." Erza froze when she heard that. "What for?" The silver haired she-devil shrugged. "He didn't say." Erza huffed and shoved her friend out of the door. "Okay, thanks bye! Oh, and tell Natsu to move on." She slammed the door close before heaving a heavy sigh.

Natsu stood leaning on the edge of the bridge, waiting for a certain red haired mage. Finally, he spotted a glimpse of scarlet hair and smiled. Mira had managed to talk to Erza. The woman was clad in her normal Heart Kreuz armor and looked nervous. "Hey, Erza." Natsu grinned. Erza smiled faintly and looked upwards at the small twinkling stars. Natsu's broad grin turned into a worried frown. "You're still refusing to talk? Come on, Erza! This isn't you! I want the old Erza back! The one that used to hit me over the most trivial of matters and hated guild fights!" He teared up and grabbed Erza roughly by the shoulders. The redhead pushed him weakly and looked away. "Look at me, Erza. I meant what I said during the fight with Jellal. You don't need to pretend that you don't know. You remember, right?" Erza widened her eyes as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She blushed and sighed, turning her head away.

 _Natsu, you of all people should understand._ _At least, I thought you would._ Natsu lifted her chin up and looked straight at those pure brown eyes. "I'm sorry that it had to happen this way. But I've been dying to tell you. I can't move on like you told Mira.

Us dragons can only have one mate. And I've already chosen mine."

Erza blinked, not wanting to believe it.

Natsu had chosen **her** to be his mate?

Without asking her permission? Erza smacked Natsu on the head, her face red. "OWW! What was that for?" Natsu whined. _At least she's **almost** back to normal. _Erza let out a small silvery laugh. Natsu's eyes widened. "It's nice to see you again, Natsu."

 _I never thought I would be that pleased to hear that sweet-sounding voice again. I love it, alright._ Natsu broke into a grin and pulled Erza close and kissed her right on the lips.

The knight pulled away in shock. She glared at Natsu and he chuckled. "Aw c'mon Erz, you know it want it." Erza blushed and smiled, looking at the ground. Natsu grinned, swept Erza up and carried her bridal style to Fairy Hills.

"Gosh Erza, don't you think you have too many armors?" The scarlet haired mage shook her head and breezed past Natsu towards her main room while the dragon slayer stared at her many different armors. "Hey Erza? Why'd you get this..ehh..armor for?" Natsu asked, blushing as he found her Seduction Armor. Erza skidded to a stop and her cheeks reddened when she saw which armor he was referring to. "No particular reason, you pervert." Natsu grinned cheekily. "Doesn't matter, I'll see something even better later." He eyed her body lustfully. The redhead blushed, punched him with an armored fist and dragged Natsu towards her main room.

"This is my bedroom. **Don't** dirty it, Natsu. Go take a bath." Natsu groaned and looked at Erza with puppy-dog eyes. "Aw come on, I don't feel like going" Erza said sternly, "Do you want it or not?" She winked and Natsu hurried into the bathroom.

When Natsu got out, he patted the empty space next to him on the bed and Erza sat down. "Hey Erza?"

"Hmm?" Erza said softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna do it now, okay?" Erza tilted her head, looking confused.

"KYAAA!" Erza shrieked in surprise as she was roughly thrown onto the bed.

Natsu towered over her, his elbows beside her head. Natsu tilted his head questioningly, then grinned maliciously. He reached under her skirt and squeezed her soft and supple ass cheeks. Natsu growled when he realised that her chest was covered by her armor. "Girl...your armor." Erza blushed and requipped into her Seduction Armor. "My armor now, eh?" Natsu leaned closer to Erza and kissed her deeply on the lips while untying the knots of her apron. Natsu tore off the apron and admired the two creamy melons. Erza swatted his face and he grinned. Without warning, he sunk his fangs into her right breast and kneaded the left one roughly. "Mmm, Erza, you taste good.", Natsu moaned as he sucked the right nipple, causing the woman to moan in pleasure. He switched from the right nipple to the left one and pulled it hard. "Natsu" Erza mewled, pulling him closer. Natsu licked and bit all over her body, leaving bruises. Glancing in annoyance at her pink panties, he tugged them off roughly, leaving the woman's most sacred part exposed to his lustful eyes. Natsu stuck a finger in experimentally and moved his finger around before inseerting a second one in. Erza moaned as his fingers hit her G-spot. "Oh shit, I'm releasing!" she yelled. Natsu grinned and took his fingers out. He pulled her legs open wider and smelled her wet pussy. The smell made Natsu go nuts and he inserted his tongue inside her, drinking every last drop of her. Erza moaned again as Natsu revealed his member. _God, that's big._ Erza shrieked when Natsu suddenly stuck it inside her, causing moans and grunts from Natsu as he went in and out.

"My turn...Natsu...don't hog all the fun..." Erza breathed, her hot breath sending Natsu over the edge. Natsu grinned evilly. "No way...I'm not done yet...I'm going to fuck you all day and all night baby." Natsu thrust his member deeper and Erza yelled in pleasure, "Natsu! It's my turn... " She trailed off when Natsu pinched her nipple hard. "I know all your weak spots. Don't bother arguing girl." He teasingly brushed a finger on her dripping pussy. "Natsu" Erza purred as he felt every part of her body.

The redhead lay on the bed, panting heavily as she fell asleep, exhausted. Her scarlet hair spread out around her, like blood red rose petals. Natsu gazed at the vulnerable state that she was in and clenched his fist at the thought of another man seeing her like this. Reaching for her neck, he sunk his teeth into it, leaving his fire fang marks branded into her skin. He blew out the torchlight and snuggled close to Erza, who smiled in her sleep.

 _What happened last night?_ Erza yelped as she saw the state she was in. _Oh, right. Natsu being in my bed with us naked is totally normal._ She sighed and started to get off the bed when Natsu grabbed her from behind and pulled her down. "Natsu." Erza rubbed her left arm with her right arm as she stared at the ground. "Aw, Erza, I wanna stay here longer with you." Natsu complained as Erza hauled him off the bed and requipped into a white blouse and blue skirt. "Out. I'll see you at the guild later." Her curt words made a dent in Natsu's heart and he sighed.

"Ouch!" Erza cringed when the water came into contact with her neck. _What is that? They look like..._ "Natsu's fangs." Erza finished. "I'll do a bit of research when I get out." She decided. Erza tilted her head back, letting the water trickle down her hair.

 _This isolation_ _can't keep going on forvever. I'll go back to the guild later._ Erza dried herself off after stepping out of the bathroom and requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz armor. _No_ _w, what was it I wanted to research... oh yes... found it!_

 ** _Dragons' Markings_**

 ** _There are several different markings that dragons will use in their lives._**

 ** _The Mating Brand of the dragon usually depends on the mate and the dragon's magic. The picture will vary differently. It is engraved into the skin and cannot be removed._**

 ** _The Territory Mark is used by dragons to claim territory to tell other dragons to stay away. It is marked by two fang marks on any item._**

Erza rubbed her neck. _A Territory Mark..._ She smiled softly and headed towards the guild.

 **Well, that's the end. I hope you liked it. If you want me to continue the story, which I already have some ideas, just leave a comment. Thanks!**


End file.
